Dudley's Dilemma
by maya selene
Summary: this is my first song fic and it's dedicated to dudley ^_^ shows a different side to him then the one we all know... review??


A/N: Warning just before we start: This fic shows a very sensitive side of Dudley which I doubt very much exists in real life (not that Dudley is real exactly, but you know what I mean.) So please do not take offense because I know as well as you do that Dudley is a pig-headed idiot who never has a thought beyond himself.  
Anyway, the song for this fic will be "Fat Boy" by Jewel Kilcher. And the song words will start of like this ** and end like this ** because for some reason italics doesn't come up on the screen when I upload it.  
And here we go...  
  
Dudley put on his swimming trunks and stepped out of the changing rooms. Heads turned to stare as he made his way to the pool. Dudley didn't feel the least bit self-conscious. He was used to everyone staring at the massive bulk that was his body. He didn't care. His mum always said that Big was Beautiful.  
He saw a group of people hanging in the deep end of the pool. They were frozen, staring in awe at the flab hanging over the top of his shorts. How could someone of only fifteen years be so fat?  
Suddenly, Dudley had an idea. He was going to teach them all a lesson for staring at him.  
With an almighty roar, Dudley ran towards the pool, preparing to dive bomb everyone. But as he flew over the edge, he caught sight of his reflection and belly flopped instead.  
  
**Fat boy, goes to the pool  
Sees his reflection, doesn't know what to do...**  
  
He could hear everyone laughing as he surfaced and gasped for breath. Had he really looked like that? Huge and pink with fat rolling around on the outside of him? He shuddered. It had to have been the water playing with his eyes.  
With as much dignity as he could muster, he managed to hoist himself out of the pool. It took him three tries. He could hear everyone laughing harder.  
He made his way to the changing rooms. He was too humiliated to stay.  
  
**He feels little inside  
And filled with pride...**  
  
As he walked to the changing rooms, someone caught his eye. His heart stopped. It was Annika Harvington, a girl who went to Smeltings with him. She looked great her bathing suit, so thin and tanned, flipping her hair out and laughing. His heart melted.  
But would she ever like someone as fat and as ugly as Dudley was?  
  
**Oh, fragile flame  
When no one feels the same...**  
  
He gathered up as much courage as he could, and walked over to her. She turned around when she heard him approach her.  
"Hello," she said, looking at him curiously. "You're Dudley Dursley, right?"  
She knew his name! Suddenly, Dudley's heart felt a whole lot lighter. Surely... surely she would go out with him if he asked her to? He tried to speak but only a gurgle came out.  
"What's the matter?" said Annika. "Cat got your tongue?"  
Dudley still couldn't speak. Annika shrugged, and began to turn around, but Dudley grabbed her arm.  
"Do you... do you want to go have an ice cream with me at the kiosk over there?" he said in a rush. Annika stared at him.  
"Umm... no offence or anything, but it looks like you've had one too many ice creams already. Sorry." She looked embarrassed.  
Dudley tried to laugh it off. "Ha, ha. Call this fat?" He put on his best macho pose. "This is all just muscle." He guffawed loudly.  
Annika backed away. "Uh, yeah, whatever." She stood at the pool edge. "Later, Dudley," she said, and dived in.  
Dudley felt his heart sink slowly to his toes.  
  
**Fat boy, goes about his day  
Trying to think of funny things to say  
Like this is just a game I play,  
And I like me this way...**  
  
There was no point in staying anymore. He was going home.  
  
**Oh, fragile flame  
When no one feels the same...**  
  
He sat at the kitchen table alone, surrounded by food. He shoved donuts into his mouth, followed by chips and ice-cream and chocolate, followed by more chips and more ice-cream and more chocolate.  
He didn't want to think about what had just happened.  
  
**Hush...sleep...  
Don't think... just eat...**  
  
He could hear his parents coming home. His mother walked into the kitchen, laden with paper bags filled with shopping.  
"Hello, Duddykins," she said, beaming at him. "How was the swimming pool?"  
Dudley miserably ate another donut. Uncle Vernon guffawed loudly.  
"Trying to break the record, son? The little tyke!" Petunia chuckled along with him as she put away the shopping.  
Dudley got up and went to bed, even though it was only two in the afternoon.  
  
**Your daddy's little boy  
Your mama's pride and joy,  
You know, they love ya  
But not because they hold ya...**  
  
Dudley lay in bed thinking. Would Annika like him if he weren't fat? He wondered.  
  
**And fat boy says, "Wouldn't it be nice  
If I could melt myself like ice,  
Or outrun my skin, and just be pure wind..."**  
  
Dudley turned over in his sleep. Would anyone ever like him?  
  
**Oh, fragile flame  
Sometimes I feel the same.**  
  
  
A/N: Like I said before, not my best effort, probably cos I just finished writing a L/J romance which was way, waaaaaaay to long. So I don't care if you flame me or not. If you want to read some of my better stuff then click on my name and it'll come. And review this, please.  
  
Disclaimer: Dudley belongs to JK Rowling. "Fat Boy" belongs to Jewel. Annika Harvington belongs to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
